


Ain't That a Kick in the Head

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [50]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Reader gets smacked in the head by a soccer ball, minor head injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Carol is the star of the soccer team, and you like to sit on the bleachers to study.  Carol has a crush on you and can’t figure out what to say to you until she accidentally kicks a soccer ball your way that hits you in the head.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Series: Avengers Oneshots [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314041
Kudos: 25





	Ain't That a Kick in the Head

Carol had been trying to figure out a way to catch your attention for months now. But every time she came up with some elaborate scheme to catch your eye you were never paying attention. You always had your nose stuck in a book and never paid much attention to your surroundings in school.

When you did you were too busy with your group of friends to even notice Carol. It was starting to frustrate Carol.

Carol lamented her problems to the girls on her soccer team and they told her that she just needed to flat out tell you how she felt and ask you on a date. Carol wasn’t sure how you felt about her, she wasn’t even sure you knew she existed. You only ever seemed to focus on your friends.

Fate had other ideas for the two of you though. And unlike what Carol hoped it wasn’t going to be some meet-cute that you could tell others about down the road.

Carol was practicing one day as you were passing by on the field. You liked to come out to the field some days and sit on the bleachers to do homework. It was nice out and you didn’t mind the sounds coming from the practices there.

Your nose was once again stuck in a book as you walked by. You barely registered someone calling your name when you felt something slammed into the side of your head causing you to tumble over and hit the ground.

There was a throbbing in your head and you felt a little discombobulated as you tried to sit up, but the world seemed to be spinning. “Oh my God!” You heard a female voice say. “Y/N, are you all right? Can you hear me?”

You groaned and were gently lifted into a sitting position. “What was that?” You groaned as you gingerly touched the side of your head where you had been hit by something, most likely a soccer ball.

Carol was cursing herself as she helped you to your feet, “I accidentally hit you in the head with one of the soccer balls. Y/N, I am so, so sorry. I tried to warn you, but you were too engrossed in your book to even register what I was saying.”

You finally met her worried, brown eyes and chuckled, “I guess that’ll teach me to have my nose stuck in a book when I come out here during a practice.”

Carol smiled, relieved to see that you could joke with her even though she had just hit you with a soccer ball. This was a good start. “Come on, I’ll take you to the nurse, she stays later when there’s a practice.” She told her friends where she was going and walked with you inside.

You were a little unsteady on your feet, but thanks to Carol you managed to stay upright. When you made it to the nurse’s office the nurse took one look at the disoriented look on your face and said, “Let me guess she was hit by a soccer ball.”

“Yeah, and it was my fault,” Carol started.

You waved a hand dismissing what Carol was saying, “No it was mine, I wasn’t paying enough attention.”

“Well let me look you over and tell you the verdict so you can head home or not.” The nurse checked you out and said you had a minor concussion and that you would be fine in a little bit. “Carol would you drive her home and make sure she gets inside okay?”

“Sure,” Carol quickly agreed. You thanked the nurse and followed Carol to her car. As you pulled out you told her thank you. “You don’t need to thank me,” she told you. “This is the least I can do for you after I hit you in the head with a soccer ball.”

“You didn’t mean to do it,” you told her. “How can I be mad about an accident?”

Carol blew out a breath, “I’ve been trying to talk to you for months now, trying to catch your attention and this is not how I expected to do it.”

You smiled at her, “You have?”

“Yeah, but you always have your nose stuck in a book or you’re with your friends and it just didn’t seem right to interrupt, and to be honest I wasn’t sure how you would feel if I just walked up to you and tried to start a conversation.”

“I’m sure it would have gone a lot better than this,” you joked.

She laughed, her cheeks flushing, “Yeah, you’re probably right.” She stopped in front of your house, “Do you… do you think we could hang out sometime?”

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot,” you told her. “And we can tell everyone we met because you hit me in the head with a soccer ball.”

She dropped her head on the steering wheel and groaned before glancing back at you, “Let’s don’t and say we did.”

She got out of the car and helped you into the house where she informed your parents of what had happened. When she was sure you were okay in your room she promised to send you a text later to make sure you were still doing all right and so you could discuss what you wanted to do when you hung out next.

It wasn’t how Carol had imagined her first conversation with you going, but she was glad about the results of it. She still wished that she hadn’t hit you in the head with her soccer ball.

To this day you still hadn’t let her live it down either.


End file.
